When The Walls Start Closing In
by JonasChicka2121
Summary: Miley attends East Northumberland High a high class dance academy and is nothing like what she expected, espcially when an amazing dancer starts to become all she can think about.
1. Chapter 1

I awoke to my alarm playing "Slow Down" by Aly and AJ, I a stretched out in my bed before opening my eyes and soaking in my new dorm. I spent the past weekend moving everything I owned into a single dorm at one of the most popular boarding schools in the country, East Northumberland High. I had been graciously accepted in the middle of the semester when I found out Dad was being transferred…again, and that I would have to move with him…again, so with his permission I applied and they accepted, I was hoping to try-out for their dance academy next semester, I love to dance, it's my passion and I want to make it my career.

I got up and pulled out my clothes that I planned to wear today, a black mini skirt and tank top with black cowboy boots and a white leather jacket that ends right below my breasts, and surprisingly I was excited to start school for once. I now know that when Dad gets transferred again, I won't be forced to move with him. I don't like talking about my family at all. I have a bad family history and the only thing anyone needs to know is that my mom left two months after I was born, my dad is a workaholic, I'm an only child, and have been taking care of myself since age ten. I'm very outgoing and I don't really follow the rules, I guess people would say I'm a little rebellious.

I finished getting ready and made my way across campus towards the school. I took a deep breath before opening the doors and stepping onto the dirty linoleum floor with confidence, after all I'm going to be here until I graduate and I want to be noticed. I walked down the hall turning a few heads as I passed and winked at a few guys as I made my way to the office to turn in my registration papers. As I turned the corner I was met by the floor and some guy who's dropped all his books and they all crashed to the ground. I knelt down to help him pick them up. "Oh my gosh I'm so sorry!" I said handing him his books

"no, no it's my fault" He muttered looking at his feet.

"I'm Miley. I'm new here... Can you tell me where the office is?" hoping maybe to make a friend before first period.

"Take a right at the end of the hall." He whispered.

"Are you okay??" ?I asked as he looked up at me with a confused expression on his face.

"Yeah, why." he answered, that's when I noticed his beautiful face. He's really cute with dark curly hair and deep chocolate brown eyes.

"I don't know I just thought I'd ask." I said not stating the real reason, really I wanted to tell him he was acting as if he was a part of the floor, but I don't that's the best way to make a friend.

"Why are you even talking to me?" he asked, his voice rising a little bit.

"What do you mean?" Now it was my turn to be confused.

"Well, look at you. A girl like you would never give a guy like me the time of day. Why don't you spare yourself embarrassment and leave me alone." He stated before scurrying off his head snapping back towards the ground and I watched him as he turned the corner. What did he mean I would never give a guy like him the time of day? He's adorable. I pondered the question for a moment before snapping back to reality and headed to the office, to collect my schedule before strutting to first period.

I walked into class and almost everyone turned around to look at me. I flashed a smile, "Hey I'm Miley." I said at all the faces looking at me before taking a seat in the very center of the room. A girl with short brown hair looked at me worriedly before speaking up. "I wouldn't sit there if I were you. Emily will have a fit." I looked at her.

"I'm sorry is there assigned seating?" The girl shook her head.

"No, but that's how it's always been. I'm Demi." She replied introducing herself and smiling at me as two blondes and a dark brunette strolled into the room. The shorter of the blondes approached me. "Umm.. You need to move that's my seat." I looked up at her.

"I'm sorry I was told there was no rule about assigned seating." She looked at me.

"Babe that's my rule and this…" she rounded her arms over the class room before continuing. "… is my school and in my school everyone follows my rules." I shrugged as she looked down at me before replying coolly.

"Well I'm not one to follow rules." The blonde glared at me for a moment before snapping her fingers at the guy sitting next to me -- wasn't that the guy who ran into me in the hallway? -- who quickly grabbed his stuff and headed to a desk in the corner of the room never taking his eyes off the ground. She sat down and turned to me

"you have some nerve to talk to me that way." She glared at me for a moment before breaking out into a grin "You have to hang out with us. I'm Emily." I grinned as everyone around me introduced themselves. I looked out the corner of my eye as I talked to everyone to see the guy Emily made move staring intently at me, that's definitely the guy I saw in the hallway. I flashed him my best smile, hoping he would take the hint and he flushed deep red before looking back down.

I leaned over to Emily. "Who's that?" Emily looked over to I was talking about as he scribbled on some paper.

"Oh that's Nick. He's a hottie but a total nerd, always doing schoolwork and he never talks to anyone. He has an older brother, Joe, who is a total keeper, he hangs with us so you'll probably meet him at lunch." She replied rolling her eyes obviously uninterested in Nick but perking up when she mentioned Joe. "Oh, Okay." I said as I looked back at Nick, memorizing his face in my mind as I thought about him

Nick...

* * *

**A/N Okay Jonasluver.1 one here! But this amazing chapter was written by the beautiful Chicka-dee-2011 Gah dont you love her work! I know i do!**

**If you'd like to see my work on this story, and more Nick in chapter two, you'll have to give Chick&I ten reviews Okay? Perfect!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Nick POV

I sat in the car, riding shotgun beside my older brother Joe. I sat awkwardly staring out the window, watching the scenery change as Joe went eighty down a forty miles per hour road. I was awaiting the moment Joes car hit the school parking lot, and parked side by side with his fellow "popular" friends. Then, I would awkwardly scurry off to my locker, and avoid the stares given to me by many people who flat out, disliked me.

Though, I will admit I do have the upper hand against most "off beats" attending East Northumberland High. Due to Joe being good looking, popular, smart and an all around good guy, I wasn't picked on by the intimidating seniors, nor was I disrespected… to my face that is. Behind my back, I can hear all the "Why cant he be more like Joe?", "Gosh Joe is so cool and he's such a loser," and the occasional "He could be so hot if he wasn't such a dork," Generally, I wasn't the most popular, well liked or good looking guy at school. I have my own hobbies, my own likes and at East Northumberland High that is shamed upon.

"Umm, Nick," Joe said awkwardly as he parked his car.

"Yeah, I know," I said jumping out of the car and getting inside the school as soon as possible.

I walked to my locker, and grabbed my books and tried to get to class as soon as I could. I walked down the hall noticing a tall girl with brown hair, she had the eyes of almost every guy locked on her. Which is typical here, she's new and everyone wants her, but surprisingly this one seemed different. She throw winks at a couple guys, and I could automatically tell she wanted to look, cool, and seem different. I could also tell she was only half into it, she seemed to have her mind somewhere else.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry!" She exclaimed at me, as we collided and my books were knocked onto the floor.

"No, no its my fault," I said trying to come off as cool, clam and collected as I could, but completely stammering it all.

"I'm Miley. I'm new here... Can you tell me where the office is?" She said sweetly, I could hear a hint of an accent in her voice but I couldn't pin point where its from.

"Take a right at the end of the hall." I whispered, I really hoped for her sake no one noticed her speaking to me. She seemed like someone that would be wildly popular here, nice, pretty, really pretty, Joe's type of girl. Totally someone who shouldn't associate with me.

"Are you okay??" She asked me, and I stared at her. Is this girl normal? Why would she care if I guy like me was okay?

"Yeah, why." I said, finally staring her in the eyes, and noticing the deep blue pools that stared back at me. Have I mentioned yet that she is pretty?

"I don't know I just thought I'd ask." She said, and I felt there was something she was not stating.

"Why are you even talking to me?" I finally asked my voice raising just a little. I felt like cutting to the chase, I don't want to bother, being buddy, buddy with someone now and let them totally ditch me later on. I've had that happen before, and I'm not letting it happen again.

"What do you mean?" She said obviously confused.

"Well, look at you. A girl like you would never give a guy like me the time of day. Why don't you spare yourself embarrassment and leave me alone," I stated soften my voice just a little before walking away, but I couldn't get that name out of my head, Miley. Its cute, its different kind of like her.

I walked away feeling the familiar stares that they were giving me. There goes Nick Grey, Joe Grey's little brother, that's what they were all saying, I just know it. But that's not the only thing about me. That's not who I am, and that isn't my only characteristic. I'm here at this school, the most renown dance academy in the country, because of my dance skills, and not because of who my older brother is.

Finally I walked into class and sat silently in my usual seat, neither the centre of the class just bordering where all the cool people sit. Soon I watched in surprised as Miley entered and more surprisingly, she motioned to seat in the Emily's seat, the seat Emily sat in since… well since forever.

"Hey I'm Miley," I herd her say.

"I wouldn't sit there if I were you. Emily will have a fit." I herd Demi mutter to her.

I listened as Miley and Demi spoke, and Miley made her decision to stay put, even after Emily came and tried to force her out of the seat.

"Well I'm not one to follow rules." She spoke out standing here ground. She stared at Emily with hard eyes, never breaking the contact. Soon Emily gave up, and snapped her fingers at me. I quickly grabbed my stuff and moved to the back of the class. I never took my eyes off the floor, hoping Miley wouldn't notice it was me. And realize what a push over I am.

For the rest of class I stared at the back of Miley's head. At times I felt like a total creeper, and other times I felt like I wouldn't rather do anything else. Miley.

Miley…

* * *

**A/N Yo yo yoooo Its Jonasluver.1 whatitdooo? **

**LMFAO so yeah i wrote this chapter and I'm a little high =] **

**Hope you like it, if you do review!! And Check out mine and Chicka's personal pages (link at this page) for our respective stories!!**


	3. Chapter 3

Miley POV

I snapped my head back to the front of the room when the teacher, Ms...Ms... Oh yeah Ms. Ashley, walked into the class room and walked to the front of the room to take roll. As she read the list she glanced up at every student. As she reached Emily's name she looked up at me, with this having been Emily's seat before she looked at me for a second before smiling. "Hi! You must be the 'New Girl' everyone's been talking about since eight this morning! Why don't you come tell us a little about yourself then we'll start lesson?" I smiled standing up. I like her she's nice. I walked to up to the front of the room confidently and smiled."Hey guys! I'm Miley...Which most of you already know," I said waving to my new friends and shooting a glance at Nick who turned bright red. "I'm from Tennessee, grew up a country girl. Uhm... well I guess that's really all I could say without embarassing myself." I said and I heard some people chuckle. I started walking back to my seat when one of the guys raised his hand to catch my attention before talking.

"You're hott! You goin' to the party tonight?" I looked at Emily contemplating and she shot me an approving look and nod before looking back at the guy smiling.

"Wouldn't miss it!" He grinned one of those boyish grins,

"Be my date?" he asked and I shook my head looking at Nick.

"I don't do party dates. Besides I already got my eye on someone, but save me a dance." I stated before coolly sitting in my seat. Ms. Ashley listened to the whole thing chuckling a little when I rejected the guy.

"Okay class, Time to start. Today I'm assigning partner projects," As she said that people started looking around eyeing who they wanted as a partner and I looked back at Nick, throwing him a wink as he lowered his head. "And your job is to observe how they act, their personality, and their likes/dislikes. You have one month to complete the project and this time I will allow you to choose your partners and you may use the rest of class to figure out how you will work on this project. And GO!" She exclaimed and everyone started talking at once.

Most people crowded around mine and Emily's desk choosing their partners. "So, who's turn is it to partner with the dork?" Demi asked. The group got real quiet and several of us turned to look at him, no one speaking up. "I will." I said boldly. "It can't be that bad. Besides you all know each other and probably know who will hook up with who so I'll take him." I volunteered.

Emily smiled. "Showing leadership potential. Good Alpha status Miles!" I grinned and emerged from the group and headed over to Nick, sitting at the desk in front of him. He looked up at me before blushing. "Hey wanna be partners?" I asked as he looked up slowly.

"So you're the one _they_ sent to partner up with me this time?" He asked, spitting the "they" in his sentence . I shook my head.

"I volunteered because I wanted to be partners with you." I said and Nick looked at me suspiciously."You don't have to lie you know. It's okay. The always pick one unlucky person to partner with me." He said almost in a whisper as he folded his arms on the desk.

I stared at him, then reached out and touched his arm making tingles shoot through me. "Nick. I promise I was the one who wanted to partner with you, it's fine. You can trust me." I saw him slightly cringe at the word trust before staring me in the eye

"Prove... it." He stated with newfound confidence and I smirked.

"MS. ASHLEY! I WANT TO BE NICK'S PARTNER!" I yelled over everyone elses noises. I paused hoping, and knowing they all heard me. Soon the class became dead silent and everyone turned to stare at me and Nick. I sat up and smiled and Nick turned bright red looking down.

Ms. Ashley briefly paused then looked at me her smile beaming. "Okay Ms. Stewart Great choice in a partner! I'll be right back class" She said walking out of the room smiling.

I noticed, even after Ms. Ashley had walked out, and I would expect the tension to cool down, everyone was still staring. Soon I even heard a few snickers of people who were already starting to judge me. I opened my mouth to speak but was cut off before anything could come out.

"Enough! I think it's amazing that Miley had the courage to say that out loud." Emily stated walking towards us. "Anyone who can say they're not afraid of a challenge is definitely alpha material, and that," She spat pointing to Nick. "Is totally a challenge." The class laughed and Nick put his head on his desk.

I noticed my hand was still on his arm, so I rubbed it soothingly, trying to send him the message that I'm supporting him. He slowly moved his arms from my reach and looked up at me sending me a shy smile telling me thanks and I nodded as the bell rang indicating class was over.

I was on my way to the cafe as someone approached me. "Hey. You're Selena right?" I asked and she nodded.

"I just wanted to apologize for the way Emily acted earlier," She said "She can be really mean sometimes. I just want you to know that I don't think Nick's really that bad." She said honestly, while I looked at her confused.

"If he's not that bad then why do people pick on him?" I asked, and Selena sighed sadly.

"Nick wasn't always a nerd, but he wasn't one of us. I mean, from time to time he would hang with us but not everyday. When we were about twelve/thirteen Emily used to have a big crush on him and when he rejected her she started looking for ways to bring his social status down. Summer came and went and when school started the next year, Nick had totally changed. He was real quiet and shy, he didn't talk to anyone at all, and he brought his B average in school to an A average. This was perfect for Emily, she told everyone he spent the whole summer doing schoolwork and going to science conventions etc. and everyone started picking on him." I nodded silently, already feeling bad for whatever it was Nick hand endured.

As we entered the cafe. I looked around and saw Emily and everyone at the center table and Nick sitting by himself at another. Emily motioned for me to come sit next to her but I ignored her and grabbed Selena's arm.

"Come on we're going to do something totally different." I said with an excited smile, while Selena looked at me questioningly as we grabbed our food. I walked over to Nick's table and sat down next to him. He looked up from his food glancing from me to Selena and back confused.

"Can we sit with you?" I asked and he scrunched his eyebrows together before nodding slowly. I smiled, "So Selena what are you wearing to the party tonight?" Selena thought for a moment before explaining her outfit to me and I explained mine to her.I looked over at Nick who was sitting quietly and looking at his food. "Nick are you going to the party tonight?" Nick looked at me,

"Only because Joe's making me. He thinks I should be more social." I smiled before biting my bottom lip.

"You don't like parties?" I asked as Nick shook his head.

"I never do anything but stand against the wall and watch.

"Well than," I said with a flirty smile. "I'll hang out with you! Save me a dance?" asked trying to make him more comfortable.

His eyes widened and he continually opened and closed his mouth. "Miley you don't have to be nice to me, no one ever is and I'm fine with that. Besides Emily will probably want you to hang with her tonight." He said and I just rolled my eyes.

"First off," I said. " I want to be nice to you, you intrigue me," I said, and noticed his small blush. "And second of all, I don't belong to Emily, I can hang with whoever I want and if she doesn't like it too bad." I ranted and Nick's eyes widened.

"Great speech Miley. Way to show leadership." I turned to Emily.

"Thanks." I said half-heartedly Emily smirked.

"You just mastered the number one rule. Don't allow anyone to tell you what to do. You are the one who makes decisions. Your definitely amazing. You can totally hang with us whenever you want. You have my permission," she said with a smirk, then walking off.

I watched her walk away and only one thing was on my mind, did I need her Permission? What is she, a queen? And her whole "alpha" thing is way weird.

"You almost ready Miley?" I herd a voice call from my dorms entry way. I turned to see Demi staring at me.

"Yep," I smiled "Just looking for my left shoe," I said pointing to my one foot that held a black high-heal, and the other that was completely bare. Except the French pedicure held on my toes.

"Um," Demi said walking into my room and helping me find my shoe. "Here it is!" She exclaimed from somewhere under my bed.

"Oh thank god," I laughed putting the shoe on.

"You know Miley," Demi said. "You better close the door before your escort gets here, we don't want him to see how dirty this place is," She laughed.

"Escort?" I asked confused.

"Yeah, we always have to have one," She laughed. "C'mon your hanging with us now," She said obviously indicating herself, Emily and that whole crew. "And we cant go anywhere without a guy," She said with what seemed like a very fake laugh. Something told me Demi was really into this "boy-toy" stuff.

"So who's mine?" I asked Demi as we walked out of my dorm and I locked the door.

"Right there," She whispered to me. I turned my head and saw myself staring at the boy from English class, who asked me to save him a dance.

"Hey," He said from the other side of the hall.

"His names Jake, He's into football, and partying," She said giving me the fill in before I got the chance to make a fool of myself. "He's a total keeper," She laughed before walking a head of us.

"Hey Jake," I said giving my best flirty smile.

"Hey," He repeated. "You look great," He said looking up and down at me. I murmured a quick thank you and we made our way to the dance hall Emily booked, where the party was being thrown.

I walked silently with Jakes words in my head "you look great," I was wearing a black halter dress that came slightly bellow my knees. It was a pretty simple dresses, but at the same time fit my body perfectly and I felt really comfortable in it. It was the sort of dress I would where at the dance competitions I used to go to. Shows skin, but not slutty. Still, I couldn't help wondering if the other girls followed the same dress code.

I was surprised to see that Emily, had arranged for basically the whole school to be here. Girls everywhere in frilly party dresses and heals, and boys in fancy suits. It was actually funny. Most parties at my old school weren't like this, they were full of booze, and hard core grinding. While right now no one was on the dance floor. For a school specializing in dance, this was lame.

An hour or so passed and I felt like screaming. This couldn't get any worse. The first hour of the party and all I did was walk around with my arms link with Jakes. Jake took the initiative and brought me around the whole room introducing me to everyone. I felt like one of those annoying trophy wives, just stand there and smile while their husbands brag about their lives. The worst part is I'm not Jakes wife, I'm not even his girlfriend

"Jake," I said as he introduced me to some of the other guys on the football team. "I'm going to grab a drink okay," I said finally breaking free from his grasp.

"Sure," He said. As if I needed his permission.

I walked away throwing one glance back at Jake. He was smiling, and laughing with the football boys. Hardcore partier my ass. I finally made my way to the drinks, and grabbed a fruit punch. I stood there silently for what felt like hours. I let my eyes scan the dance hall. Secretly hoping I would find Nick. He promised he would be here, but I hadn't seen him all night.

I continued scanning the room, when I noticed the change in song. Unlike that freak music they were playing before, I automatically recognized this one. It was a song . Sonny Munroe's new album The song, Falling Over Me was actually one of my favourite right now.

_I'm Standing in the centre of the room,  
__I'm watching boys fallow girls perfume.  
__All is as it should be I assume,  
__Except for the distance between me and you  
_

_Your standing as a flower on a wall  
__The room is still, but were about to fall  
__And all the names that brought us here,  
__Simply fade away…_

I listened silently and just absorbed the meaning. Sonny's music always had a way of speaking to me. I stood still, continuing to search the room for him. Until I found him. He was standing beside himself and the other side of the room. His arms were crossed over his chest, awkwardly swaying to the music. I smiled, it was as if the song was written for this occasion. I tried to look away, but my mind was set on watching him standing their, like a flower on a wall

_Who you are is falling over me  
__(Who you are is falling over me )  
__Who you are is everything I need  
__(Who you are is everything I need )_

_I'm hoping,  
__I'm waiting,  
__I'm praying you are the one.  
__I'm hoping,  
__I'm waiting,  
__I'm praying you are the one. _

I was surprised to find myself singing, but even more surprised to find the lyrics fit my mood perfectly. I'm hoping, I'm waiting, I'm praying, he would notice me and come and speak to me.

_I cant believe that night turned into today,  
__I used the line you were supposed to say…  
__And all the names that brought us here  
__Now we have to thank, _

I made up my mind. I would go to him. And with that, my feet made their way to the curly haired boy, standing on the other side of the hall.

"Hey," I breathed to him, and laughed as he turned around shocked. "You came," I said trying to hold back my smile.

"I said I would," He said blushing slightly.

"You look great," I said. Staring over his black suit and dark purple dress shirt. Yes, I'm completely aware that the guys are supposed to be the ones saying this, but Sonny's words stuck to me, _I used the line you were supposed to say._ So instead I broke the ice.

"Not compared to you," Nick said. Finally, he brought his eyes to mine, and as blue met brown my heart fluttered. "You look beautiful," He said.

_Who you are is falling over me  
__(Who you are is falling over me )  
__Who you are has got me on my knees  
__(Who you are has got me on my knees)_

_I'm hoping,  
__I'm waiting,  
__I'm praying you are the one.  
__I'm hoping,  
__I'm waiting,  
__I'm praying you are the one. _

The lyrics came to me, but this time not with Sonny's voice. This time Nick was breathing the lyrics into my ear. I noticed something different about him right now, he had a new confidence that I hadn't seen before, and it was majorly sexy. But lets pretend I never said that.

_If you wait, I will wait,  
__I will follow  
__I'm here to stay,  
__As long as we promise tomorrow  
__Promise you, today  
__I'll wait  
__I'll wait. _

"God I love this song," I said out loud.

"Me too," Nick said. And I couldn't help but blush. I was surprised, nobody ever makes me blush. No one has that kind of power of me. I, make guys blush. Not the other way around.

_Who you are is falling over  
__(Who you are is falling over me)  
__And who you are has got me on my knees  
__(Who you are is everything to me)_

_I'm hoping,  
__I'm waiting,  
__I'm praying you are the one.  
__I'm hoping,  
__I'm waiting  
__I'm praying you are the one. _

I was trying to not make anymore eye contact with Nick. Just stand here and enjoy his presence, but that was to hard with him being so beautiful, and me needing to steal a glance at him every second. And sadly he would catch me.

I listened as the songs ending instrumental played. Slightly tapping my foot to match the beat. "You are the one," I breathed out as the song finished. I blushed as the words left my mouth, and I realized I was staring directly into Nicks eyes.

"Alright everyone!" Emily's voice over the intercom interrupting our awkward moment. "Are you ready to dance East Northumberland High style?" She asked as everyone cheered. "Okay, let's see who our first couple to dance is," she said as a spotlight started shinning across the room.

"Think its gonna land on you?" I whispered into his ear.

"Hell no," He laughed. "It's a couple's dance, and I don't have a partner," He said. I made a noise to show I agreed, but silently I wouldn't mind It landing on Nick. I'd love to see him dance.

Suddenly I felt a bright light blind my eyes. "Looks like we have our paring!" I herd Emily exclaim.

"Does she mean us?" I herd Nick ask.

"Looks like you have a partner now," I said trying to sound cocky, but honestly scared. I didn't want my first dance at East Northumberland High to come out like this. In front of many trained dancer who would critic me.

"Alright then," He said stuttering nervously. "Lets get this over with," He said leading me to the dance floor.

"Fancy a Tango?" I herd Emily's voice say.

"Is that okay with you?" He asked. I gave a modest nod.

"Bring it on," I laughed.

"Alright!" Emily's voice yelled out. "Lets get this started,"

Emily voice was soon drowned at with a dance I automatically recognized. "Valentine's Dance Tango," Nick whispered to me.

"I know Nicholas," I said rolling my eyes.

"Just checking," He laughed before we started silently swaying our hips to the sound of the music. I could hear the crowed getting bored, and I already knew Nick would try and keep it safe. So I made a quick decision, and slid my left leg across the floor in a half circle.

"What was that?" He asked.

"Guess the music just speaks to me," I said. "Or maybe I'm trying to keep the crown alive," I said, as he gave a small chuckle. We continued to sway until the music hit a beat, and Nick pulled me in closer to him. He took a step back, and I did my job following him. He then stepped out and back in.

"Having fun?" He whispered.

I rolled my body back, then kicked my leg up. "Let's just say this night got a lot more interesting," I smiled.

We then dance in silence as I made another small circle with my leg, and he pulled me in close. He took a step back, before coming in close again. With our noses touching. I rolled my shoulders, then my hips as he then spun me around.

We stepped to the music, making a perfect square, before I kicked my legs around mine, then his. "Nice flare," He said before continuing to lead my in different directions.

He stuck he leg out, and I went with it, into an almost splits before he pulled me back up and spun me around. He paused as I wrapped one leg around his waist, and lifted the other into the air.

We continued to dance around the room, both doing quick work with our feet that cause many Oh's and Ah's. I continued to do the floor work with my legs, this time though Nick put his foot right under mine, allowing my to push off of them and he lifted me into the air.

Nick and I continued in a bow step, then he lifted me in the air and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He then put me down and spun me. He let go of me, as we both moved into a solo. Finally he pulled me into him again, and he held me there, our faces inches away as the song finished.

"Your amazing," He breathed to me.

"Your not so bad yourself," I said smiling.

We walked out off the centre stage as the crowed cheered and other pairs made their way to the centre of the dance floor.

* * *

**A/N Oki dokes this chapter was written by both Jonasluver.1&& Chick-Dee-2011!!! YAY  
Soooooo Did everyone See TCA"s and did everyone luuuv it? **

**Lastly we need five reviews to continue Kay??? **


	4. Chapter 4

Nick POV

I turned to face Ms. Ashley as she strolled to the front of the class room to take roll. As she read the list she glanced up at every student. As she reached Emily's name she looked up at Miley, expecting to see Emily. She looked at her for a moment before grinning. "Hi! You must be the 'New Girl' everyone's been talking about since eight this morning! Why don't you come tell us a little about yourself then we'll start lesson?" Miley smiled causeing me to involuntarily smile along with her. Her smile so pretty...She's so pretty.I "Hey guys! I'm Miley...Which most of you already know," She said waving to Emily, Demi, Jake and some others before glancing at me. I blushed and looked down quickly "I'm from Tennessee, grew up a country girl. Uhm... well I guess that's really all I could say without embarassing myself." She joked and we chuckled...well not me I never laugh anymore. She started heading back to her seat when Jake raised his hand.

"You're hott! You goin' to the party tonight?" Miley glanced at Emily looking for approval and Emily nodded. She looked back at Jake beaming

"Wouldn't miss it!" He smirked.

"Be my date?" he asked and she shook her head looking at me. I looked back down.

"I don't do party dates. Besides I already got my eye on someone, but save me a dance." She stated earning a few "ooohs" from Jake's friends and a chuckle from Ms. Ashley. Jake slumped in his seat embarassed. No one ever rejects him.

"Okay class, Time to start. Today I'm assigning partner projects," As she said that people started looking around eyeing who they wanted as a partner. I looked up at Ms. Ashley knowing I would end up with whoever was the slowest to claim his/her partner. Miley glanced back at me and winked and I quickly looked back at my paper. "And your job is to observe how they act, their personality, and their likes/dislikes. You have one month to complete the project and this time I will allow you to choose your partners and you may use the rest of class to figure out how you will work on this project. And GO!" She exclaimed and everyone started talking at once.

Almost everyone crowded around Miley's desk claiming their partners quickly. I looked down and continued sketching on the piece of paper I had sitting in front of me. Soon the class came eerily quiet and all that could be heard were whispers from Emily's friends. After a few moments I felt someone staring over me and looked up into Miley's ocean blue eyes. As I turned red she spoke up. . "Hey wanna be partners?"

"So you're the one _they_ sent to partner up with me this time?" I asked and she shook her head

"I volunteered because I wanted to be partners with you." I looked at her disbelievingly "You don't have to lie you know. It's okay. The always pick one unlucky person to partner with me." I said barely above a whisper before crossing my arms on the desk

She stared at me for a moment before placing her hand on my arm. I kept my head down so she wouldn't see the blush rising to my cheeks. "Nick. I promise I was the one who wanted to partner with you, it's fine. You can trust me." I cringed at the word trust. So many people have told me to trust them and it ALWAYS ends up badly.

"Prove... it." I stated with authority. She smirked victoriously.

"MS. ASHLEY! I WANT TO BE NICK'S PARTNER!" She yelled and the class became silent. My eyes widened as everyone turned to look at me and I quickly looked down

Ms. Ashley briefly paused then looked at Miley her smile beaming. "Okay Ms. Stewart Great choice in a partner! I'll be right back class" She said walking out of the room smiling.

After Ms. Ashley walked out the class stared at Miley for a few moments before a few people broke out into snickers and everyone started whispering. I kept my head down but looked up when Emily's voice shut everyone up.

"Enough! I think it's amazing that Miley had the courage to say that out loud." Emily stated walking towards us. I smiled inwardly thinking maybe she was over everything that happened. "Anyone who can say they're not afraid of a challenge is definitely alpha material, and that," She spat pointing to me. "Is totally a challenge." The class laughed and I put my head on my desk holding back the tears that threatened to fall. If they only knew what I've been through, maybe they'd understand.

Miley kept her hand on my arm the entire time and as I put my head down she rubbed my arm sending tingles shooting down my spine. I quickly pulled my arm away, but then shot her a shy smile so she wouldn't be offended.

As the bell rang for lunch I scurried down the hallway not wanting to be stopped by anyone. I quickly bought my lunch and walked to an empty table. I ate quietly looking down at my food. I saw someones legs as they motioned to sit by me and looked up to see Selena sitting across from me and Miley sitting next to me. I looked at Selena and Miley confused.

"Can we sit with you?" Miley asked and I scrunched my eyebrows together in confusion before nodding hesitantly. She smiled before turning to Selena, "So Selena what are you wearing to the party tonight?" As the girls jumped into a conversation about the party I looked down and quietly continued eating my food. "Nick are you going to the party tonight?" I looked at her weirdly.

"Only because Joe's making me. He thinks I should be more social." I muttered and she smiled before biting her bottom lip. Might I add it looks very cute?

"You don't like parties?" She asked and I shook my head

"I never do anything but stand against the wall and watch.

"Well than," she said smiling at me. "I'll hang out with you! Save me a dance?" My eyes widened and struggled for words to say. "Miley you don't have to be nice to me, no one ever is and I'm fine with that. Besides Emily will probably want you to hang with her tonight." I said knowing that was the truth and she just frolled her eyes

"First off," I said. " I want to be nice to you, you intrigue me," I said, and noticed his small blush. "And second of all, I don't belong to Emily, I can hang with whoever I want and if she doesn't like it too bad." My eyes widened as I saw Emily approach our table and listen to Miley's whole speech.

"Great speech Miley. Way to show leadership." She turned to face Emily mumbling a thanks before turning back to me.

"You just mastered the number one rule. Don't allow anyone to tell you what to do. You are the one who makes decisions. Your definitely amazing. You can totally hang with us whenever you want. You have my permission," she said with a smirk, then walking off.

I watched Emily saunter back to her seat as Miley looked after her confused. Now that she's been accepted, she'll never want to hang out with me, whatever.

* * *

"NICK! Hurry up We're going to be late!" Joe shouted at me. I took one last look at myself before sulking out of the room. I hated parties and I don't know why Joe forces me to go it's not like I'm going to make it any better by being there.

We arrived at Emily's dorm and I walked over to the punch table grabbing a glass before finding my usual place on the wall. I watched as more people started crowding the already crowded dorm. That's when I saw _her. _She slowly walked into the room wearing a black dress that hug her curved perfectly. She looked gorgeous and her dress was perfect. Being a guy I noticed the slight cleavage that sported at the neckline of her dress but it wasn't overexposing.

I watched as Jake, her escort of course, led her through the crowd stopping and showing her off to everyone like she was a prize. Ridiculous, she's way to beautiful to be a prize. Any guy who could catch a girl like that needs to hold her, protect her, and whisper sweet loving words into her ear.

After an hour of watching the two glide around the room, I saw Miley tell Jake something before walking away, as the song changed I quickly noticed the meaning of the lyrics and slowly swayed to the beat.

_I'm Standing in the centre of the room,  
__I'm watching boys fallow girls perfume.  
__All is as it should be I assume,  
__Except for the distance between me and you  
_

_Your standing as a flower on a wall  
__The room is still, but were about to fall  
__And all the names that brought us here,  
__Simply fade away…_

I watched as Miley stood in the middle of the dance floor with her eyes closed before opening them and looking up at me. I quickly tore my eyes away from her beauty before she caught me and scanned the room. I felt her staring at me and the same tingles from earlier shot through my spine.

_Who you are is falling over me  
__(Who you are is falling over me )  
__Who you are is everything I need  
__(Who you are is everything I need )_

_I'm hoping,  
__I'm waiting,  
__I'm praying you are the one.  
__I'm hoping,  
__I'm waiting,  
__I'm praying you are the one. _

Miley stood there staring at me for a few moments as the chorus played. pleading me with her eyes to come to the dance floor. I stood where I was knowing I would be ridiculed if I even stepped foot on the dance floor.

_I cant believe that night turned into today,  
__I used the line you were supposed to say…  
__And all the names that brought us here  
__Now we have to thank, _

I guess she finally got tired of waiting because after a while I heard someone brush my arm. I turned around acting surprised. "Hey" she said smiling beautifully up at me. "You came." I blushed slightly before answering.

"I said I would."

"You look great," She said looking at me up and down and I blushed "Not compared to you," I said. Finally, bringing my eyes to lock with hers. My heart skipped a beat before fluttering "You look beautiful," I continued

_Who you are is falling over me  
__(Who you are is falling over me )  
__Who you are has got me on my knees  
__(Who you are has got me on my knees)_

_I'm hoping,  
__I'm waiting,  
__I'm praying you are the one.  
__I'm hoping,  
__I'm waiting,  
__I'm praying you are the one. _

I found a new confidence wash over me and leant down to whisper the chorus into Miley's ear. I was so nervous thinking she'd walk away but she just smiled up at me.

_If you wait, I will wait,  
__I will follow  
__I'm here to stay,  
__As long as we promise tomorrow  
__Promise you, today  
__I'll wait  
__I'll wait. _

"God I love this song," She said.

"Me too," I replied and Miley blushed. I made Miley blush. I smiled as my confidence started securing and I finally started to feel in control, a feeling I haven't felt in years.

_Who you are is falling over  
__(Who you are is falling over me)  
__And who you are has got me on my knees  
__(Who you are is everything to me)_

_I'm hoping,  
__I'm waiting,  
__I'm praying you are the one.  
__I'm hoping,  
__I'm waiting  
__I'm praying you are the one. _

As we stood there listening to the music I felt Miley glance at me. I glanced back and she looked down.

As the songs ending instrumental played. Miley involuntarily breathed out the last lyrics. "_You are the one"_ before blushing and gazing deep into my eyes. God I want to kiss her so bad, but she'd probably get scared off.

"Alright everyone!" Emily's voice over the intercom interrupting our moment. "Are you ready to dance East Northumberland High style?" She asked as everyone cheered. "Okay, let's see who our first couple to dance is," she said as a spotlight started shinning across the room.

"Think its gonna land on you?" she whispered tiptoeing so she could whisper in my ear.

"Hell no," I laughed. "It's a couple's dance, and I don't have a partner," She nodded slightly, and I looked away. Truly I would love to hold Miley in my arms as we danced on the floor.

Suddenly I felt a bright light blind my eyes. "Looks like we have our paring!" I herd Emily exclaim.

"Does she mean us?" I asked.

"Looks like you have a partner now," she replied obviously trying to sound cocky, I saw right through her act. She was scared.

"Alright then. Let's get this over with." I stuttered nervously. Yes I am a dancer but no one here knows that besides Joe.

"Fancy a Tango?" I herd Emily's voice say.

"Is that okay with you?" I breathed out and she nodded before laughing

"Bring it on," =

"Alright!" Emily's voice yelled out. "Lets get this started,"

Emily voice was soon drowned out as the song started playing. "Valentines dance Tango." he whispered into my ear

"I know Nicholas," she said rolling my eyes.

"Just checking," I laughed before we started silently swaying our hips to the sound of the music. I could hear the crowed getting bored. I knew this wasn't going to go well. Miley looked into my eyes before sliding her left leg across the floor in a half circle.

"What was that?" I asked asked.

"Guess the music just speaks to me," she replied. Was it just me or was she being a little seductive. "Or maybe I'm trying to keep the crown alive," she continued and I chuckled. We continued to sway until the music hit a beat, and I pulled Miley close to me before taking a step back. Miley followed me before I stepped out and back in.

"Having fun?" I asked.

she rolled her body back, then kicked her leg up. God that's so sexy. "Let's just say this night got a lot more interesting," she smiled.

We then dance in silence as Miley made another small circle with her leg, and I pulled her in close. I took a step back, before coming in close again. With our noses touching. Miley rolled my shoulders, then her hips as I then spun her around. It's like we're meant to dance together, everything was so in sync and matched perfectly.

We stepped to the music, making a perfect square, before Miley kicked her legs around herself, then mine. "Nice flare," I whispered before continuing to lead her in different directions.

I stuck my leg out, and Miley went with it, into an almost splits before I pulled her back up and spun her around around. I paused as she wrapped one leg around my waist, and lifted the other into the air. As she did this I secretly brushed my hand over her thigh and she smiled.

We continued to dance around the room, both doing quick work with our feet that cause many Oh's and Ah's. Miley continued to do the floor work with my legs, this time though I put my foot right under Miley's, allowing her to push off of them and I lifted her into the air.

Miley and I continued in a bow step, then I lifted her in the air and she wrapped her legs around my waist. I rubbed my hands down her side before grabbing her hips, placing her on the ground and spining her around. I let go of her, as we both moved into a solo. Finally I pulled her into my arms again, where she belonged, our faces inches away as the song finished.

"Your amazing," I whispered to her breathing heavily

"Your not so bad yourself," she looked up at me smiling.

We walked out off the centre stage as the crowed cheered and other pairs made their way to the centre of the dance floor.

* * *

**A/N: Hey! It's Carissa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Anyways. Thanks for the reviews guys ya'll are AMAZING! I wrote this chapter with help from Salma! :) **

**I think we could go for ten reviews this time...how bout it? hit that button! :)  
**


	5. Chapter 5

I awoke from my sleep with a small smile playing on my lips. I immediately remember what had put me in such a great mood, I could still feel the way Nick's hands felt against my hips as we danced in the spotlight last night. He's amazing, just being with him, just thinking of him, just his name makes me smile. He has the sort of internal child that seems to only come out sometimes. His inner Peter Pan. Who doesn't love Peter Pan? I could be Wendy.

I blushed at that thought, but then it hit me. Like a ton of red bricks, I wanted to stand on a tower, on the highest hill in the world. I wanted to scream, shriek and Wail to everyone in the world that I, Miley Stewart like Nick. I've fallen over him. Maybe its that smile that is dedicated to me, and me only. Or maybe it's the way his shyness melts when he hits the dance floor. It could also quite possibly be the fact that he seems to have so much more to him than I realized, then anyone has realized and I want to find out more.

I got out of bed, put on my school clothes and made my way to the breakfast hall, I ignored the awkward glances that were thrown at me by everyone, but instead I set my sights on a boy sitting by himself at a table with his face deep in his breakfast. "Nick," I muttered with a smile.

He turned around at me, blush slightly, waved then turned his head down. Same old Nick. I thought as I smiled inwardly. I picked up the pace, and made my way towards him. "Hey you," I said as I sat across from him, not bothering to contain my smile.

"Hey back," He said, his face still looking down but I could still see his small smile and his faint blush.

"What's up?" I asked trying to make conversation, or trying to stall from telling him I like him.

"Nothing new," He said looking up at me and smiling. Our eyes locked for what felt like eternity. I felt butterflies reach my stomach and I hoped this moment would never end. But it did.

"Here is you drink Nick," Emily said taking a seat next to him.

"That seems new," I said as my mouth dropped.

"umm, thanks," Nick said awkwardly taking the drink from Emily and setting it on the table, not drinking it. Thankfully.

I looked from Nick and Emily, then back again. I caught eye contact with Nick, who threw me a pleading look, as if saying "get her away from me,"

"So Nick, Joe was telling me he was looking for you," I lied.

"Oh really, well I got to go then," He said getting up, and leaving but not before looking back at me and mouthing "Thank you"

If I could have, I would have told him I'd do anything and everything for him. If only he'd let me in, but instead I turned to Emily. "What's that about?" I asked.

"What," she said innocently.

"That," I said pointing to the still full coffee cup that sat where Nick _was_ sitting.

"Oh well," She said glowing with glee. "I've decided I want Nick as my boyfriend," She said with a smug smile.

My heart dropped as she said that, forget dropped, my heart ached. Emily was the most popular girl in school, why does she want to date the one guy I really like? "I, I thought you said he wasn't your type?" I asked, as she opened her mouth to continue I cut her off "I thought Joe was more your type?" I asked verging tears. I don't know why it bothered me, I mean how do I know Nick would even date her.

"Girl," She laughed. "Did you see his dance moves?" She asked.

"I was the one he was dancing with," I reminded her through gritted teeth.

"Mhm," She said, but obviously wasn't paying attention. "And his mysteriousness is so sexy," She said playing with her hair.

"Since when?" I spat at her. It was people like her who picked on Nick since his first day here, but now because he is a good dancer, she claims him?

"What's the big deal?" Emily asked. "He's hot, I'm hot," she said smugly. "He's single, I'm single," She said. "It just fits," She said laughing, and I tried to bite my tongue. I really did.

"He's not single," I blurted out, mentally slapping myself the second I realized what I said.

"Really?" Emily said confused.

"umm, yeah," I said awkwardly.

"But you're the only girl he ever talks to," She said, and just as I was about to say she went to a different school. "And, you two do spend a lot of time together, and," She said pausing. "You guys danced together, quite provocatively I may add," She said smirking.

"Your dating Nick!" She exclaimed causing the whole café to look at us.

I sat there confused, I had no idea what to do. So instead I sat there with my mouth hanging open. "Umm, yeah you caught us!" I said regaining composure, and praying Nick wouldn't be mad.

"That's perfectly fine," Emily said with a false smile. "You should have just said that, I would have backed off," She said, but I really didn't believe that. "See you after class," She said walking away, and taking Nicks drink with her.

I stared at her as she exited, while mindlessly humming Valentine Dance. I thought of what it would be like to really date Nick. As in to date him without him not knowing were dating because we not really dating, god I need to stop rambling. I listened as the warning bell rang, and I braced my self for what would happen when Nick and I did cross paths.

The rest of the school day had been a blur, and I really couldn't wait to just get back to my dorm and crash. I was happy to realize that the final bell had rung and I hadn't been confronted by Nick. That was, until now.

"Miley," Nick called from cross the empty hall. I thought about turning back, until I decided against it and continued walking.

"Miley wait up," He said as I herd him start running towards me. "Miley," He called one last time before grabbing my arm, and forcing me to face him.

"Oh, hey Nick," I said with a false smile.

"Don't _hey Nick _me Miley," He said giving me an annoyed look.

"What gives?" I asked innocently.

"Umm, I don't know but Emily just congratulated me on _us," _He said motioning between him and I. "And when I asked her what exactly we were, she laughed and told me, "please Nick I already know your dating Miley, she told me herself," He mocked her high-pitched shrill.

"So can you please explain to me, why now half the school believes we are dating?" He asked.

I was to distracted by his un-Nickish behaviour to realize he was asking me a question. "Miley. Hello," He said annoyed. What can I say this Nick is so hot.

"Oh sorry," I said with a blush. "You see, Emily was going on and on about how she wanted to date you, and how she was single and your single, and she hot and so are you, and Blah blah blahhhh," I said seriously. "And it just bothered me because, well we all know how fake Emily is and I just didn't want you to get hurt," I said.

"Miley," Nick started.

"And I didn't even say we were dating," I added. "She just assumed it," I finally breathed out pleading he would believe me.

"So you did all that, just because you didn't want me to date Emily?" He asked as I nodded. "And you didn't even care that you might have embarrassed me? You just assumed I wouldn't want to date Emily?" He asked.

"I-I embarrassed you," I said, hurt. No I wasn't hurt, I was mortified. I pushed aside every hope I had of being popular for this boy, and he says I embarrassed him?

"Listen," He started but I cut him off again.

"And so you do want to date Emily then?" I asked again hurt.

"Maybe," He said with a shrug, my common sense was telling me it was a bluff, but my heart had just been broken, and my ego bruised, I'm not giving in.

"You know what," I said as anger flushed over my body, "I don't even care anymore Nick," I said.

"You don't care?" He laughed bitterly, have you considered that maybe I never cared?" He asked "Maybe I didn't need you to come and stick your nose into my life Miley," He said angrily, "I was happy before you got here, why'd you have to mess with that!" He yelled at me, and as he did my heart broke more and more, and my eyes clouded with tears.

"You know what, I would much rather have the Nick that never said a word," I said pausing, "Compared to this Nick, who so willingly broke a girls heart," I said as the tears started to pour from my eyes.

"What do you mean break your heart?" He asked. "Miley," He said his voice softening.

"Save it Nick," I spat at him. "I hate you," I said before running, no sprinting back to my dorm and leaving a dumbfounded Nick to stand in the center of the hall.

* * *

**A/N Heyyyy Its Jonasluver.1 here! Sorry for the delay, dont blame Carissa, it was totally my fault I've been so busy with school and other stuff :S Anywaysss do you likey? **

**If so REVIEW **

**atleast ten reviews alrightyyyyyy? **

**BTW... this is Chicka-dee-2011's FAVORITE chapter! :)**


End file.
